The Other Side to Auto Mail
by yehudi13
Summary: Ed is a showerin’ in the state alchemist barracks when his hair gets ‘caught’ and is rescued by none other than Roy.


Title: The Other Side to Auto Mail  
Rating: PG-13 or R if you want, rated for language and well ?  
Warning/Pairing: SLASH/ Roy and Ed eh a little OOCness but eh first time writing them give a person a break  
Summary: Ed is a showerin' in the state alchemist barracks when his hair gets 'caught' and is rescued by none other than Roy.  
Disclaimer: truth be told… I don't really know who owns FullMetal Alchemist… but at least you know I don't because then there wouldn't be all the innuendos on the show including Winry and Ed and Winry would be replaced with you know who lol  
Author Notes: I've always loved this fandom and now I've finally thought of an idea to write for it…. Well I do have one other but that's still a wip. Record time everyone claps! I finished this in …. Less than two hours! Go me! That's the fastest I've **ever** written a story! I'm so proud of myself--- and it ain't half bad if I do say so myself. Now tell me…. Is this funny? --- cuz I was trying for a little bit? So did I make my mark?  
Key: _Italics_: when someone is thinking Regular: just regular I guess….

The Other Side to Auto Mail

One of Ed's first worries after getting his prosthetic body was whether it was going to rust when he bathed. Winry had assured him that it wouldn't as long as he oiled his arm and leg at least once a month. Ed wasn't quite content with it, he always felt a little effeminate on oiling days. It reminded him of all the days as a young boy when they would all visit the beach and see women slathering themselves in tanning oil. He got enough out of the Colonel and everyone else about being just a little smaller than others and had no wish of acting like a girl to be added to the list.

So usually when showering, Ed doesn't have a problem with his auto mail… but his hair is awfully long.

- - -

Ed had just come from giving his report and felt like shit. Not only had the Colonel called him a pipsqueak again… amongst other things… but he hadn't had a good shower in over a week --- which the Colonel penalized him for as well --- but what was anyone to expect when he was sent on an assignment in the middle of the desert. So of course Ed was covered in a mixture of sand and sweat, and of course felt like shit.

So after his debriefing with Mustang, he headed over the Alchemist barracks to get a good rise down while Al talked to Hawkeye about something or other.

- - -

_Another useless lead. We haven't gotten any closer to finding the stone, and why --- why does this shampoo smell like pear-berries! Hmmm… at least it smells alright… pear-berries…_

- - -

Ed had just stepped out of the shower column and was in the process of reaching for a towel when he instantly drew back his arm, whimpering. The blonde chanced reaching again for the protection of a towel from not only a cold lavoratory but also from a public barrack --- to the military at least--- but howled again in pain.

- - -

Back near the Colonel's office people looked up expectantly at Al as a very loud, very familiar short blonde's yowl interrupted the usual office serenity.

Al made to get up, but, " Don't worry Elric, I'll retrieve your brother."

- - -

Ed was hopping up in down, emitting small yelps of pain as he craned his neck backwards to untangle his hair when Roy arrived.

" I think that you're in need of a little help Full Metal." Mustang smirked, " Looks like you got yourself caught."

Ed loathed that smirk. " I don't need help. I'm perfectly capable on my own."

" Oh yes, perfectly capable… so I'm guessing you're so capable and aware of everything around you, and so arrogant that you have no problem walking around in the nude."

Ed blanched. He never quite reached that towel.

" No matter," Mustang said as if this was everyday standard military attire, " but it does look like you might need a bit of assistance there, don't you think?"

Ed grumbled something incoherent to the rest of the world and stood stock still. Roy took this as defeat so he edged himself closer to the aggravated blonde.

_Pear- berries?_ " Using my shampoo now Ed?" Roy insinuated.

" You--- that stuff was yours?"

" Eh, it smells good doesn't it." Roy leered.

Ed grumbled again. _Take that as a 'yes'_.

" Just get on with it." Ed said exasperatedly.

" Touchy. Alright then," Roy conceded, swept up behind Ed and plucked a lock of gold out of the harsh steel.

" Are you done yet." Ed griped impatiently. Roy stood behind Ed a little longer than necessary before pulling away.

" Yep," Roy replied as he threw a towel over Ed's head.

" Good, stupid auto mail," Ed mumbled a little softer.

" No use talking to something that doesn't listen to you Full Metal." Mustang lectured.

" Then why should I talk to you."

" Oh I don't know, I just happen to be the person who: keeps your secret, gives you salary, funds your search for the stone, and just happened to rescue you when your hair got caught." Roy retorted.

"Eh…"

" You know," Mustang said as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, moving closer to his ear, " I gave that towel to you for a reason."

Ed flushed, and Roy got a head full of pear-berries. Roy used his hand on Ed's shoulder to steer him around, and gazed into the blonde's golden amber eyes… and Roy kissed him.

" Meet me in my office when you're done here, and we'll talk about where your next assignment will be," Roy ordered with a hint of a smile, " And next time you get caught just tell me and I'll be more than willing to help."

- - -

Winry was always talking about the bright side to auto mail and how it was so unbelievably great. Ed never believed anything she said, all he cared about was finding the stone and getting Al and himself back to normal… but there's always a Brightside to everything, right? Ed supposed that this must be the bright side to auto mail.

a/n: hey me again… eh well the ending middle place went to the dogs…. But I think I ended it ok so don't forget the friendly button just below, because once I know that I write this fandom ok then there just might be more!


End file.
